Ziya
by XxSpiritWolfxX
Summary: Redo... a purple cat get captured by Eggman... there was to many mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Robotnick slowly limped back to his base. It had been an hour since the blue hedgehog had destroyed his latest machine. He was getting so sick of that thing. It took him a month to finish the robot. Next time he would beat him for sure.

A whimper interrupted his thoughts. "Baka" he thought to himself but he stopped to seek the direction of the whimpering. His eyes came upon a purple body its body covered in blood. It had collapsed under an old dead tree

He smiled, this would be his next plan. Quietly he grabbed. It made no movement. "Heave sleeper" he said out loud. She stirred. Quickly egghead shut himself up. But he couldn't help chucking. This cat would help in a new scheme.

---

6 years later

Her eyes quickly closed in the forgotten light. She was not ready to wake up yet. Her dream had already escaped her memory. She opened her eyes forcing them to take in the light. She knew where she was. Her last memory was waking up in Robotnick's lab tied up. She knew he had done something while she was sleeping. Her body felt different somehow.

She was right. Her body was now a darker shade of purple. Her arms splitting off into another color, light green. Giant wings sprouted from her back. 2 hairs had grown on her head.

Her eyes focused on 3 figures like herself.

One was a brown; it had beefy arms and a pale chest and muzzle. It reminded her of the hero sonic she had heard about from her mom and dad, only it had a longer tail.

The 2nd was dark green with light blue hand and feet. Its belly was a light blue diamond. It had the tail of a lions.

The last creature was black with gray horns, wings, chest and muzzle. This creature had 2 gray horns coming out of his head.

She sat up and looked at the 3 creatures already opening their eyes to examine there surroundings. Where they too? A door slid open interrupting her thoughts to reveal the egg man, himself.

"Hello everyone". Everyone looked at him some more scared than others. "As I'm sure you have noticed that you have been the first to try out my new cloning project."

"So in other words you are going to teach us and enslave us" said the brown one. His dark blue eyes pointed directly at Eggman so serious that he was trying to burn him.

Eggman's smile quickly turned to a frown. "Dinner is at 8:00, after that training". He left the room.

The purple cat glanced at the clock. The small hand was at "3" while the big was at "12". Dinner was a long way off.

The green catlike thing got off his bed. "Umm hi… it looks like we will be in here for awhile so umm… my name is Ja".

"He's right" said the black thing. "My name is Fred".

I let out a same giggle, only to be met with 3 pairs of eyes staring at me. The brown was the first to speak.

"You got a problem purple boy."

"What did you just say?!?"

"Purple boy" he smirked

"I'm a girl, thank you and my name is Ziya."

"Ouch, she got you good" Fred said with his purple eyes filled with laughter.

"Sorry" he said rolling his eyes. "Anyway I'm Rex."

The room was silent for a while, Ja broke the silence.

"What's wrong little bud?"

She looks up to see another bunk above her. There was a 5 year old fox with his arms and wings huddled around him. He has light blue eyes and a white furry chest and muzzle. Most of his body is blue but his arms and legs turn into black like Ja's. Behind him is a devil shaped tail. And his black ears fall in front of his face.

_He's crying_ she thought "Its ok little guy."

"No, no it's not."

"Yes it is, someone will find out about us"

"But then they will kill us!"

She looks at herself for the first time, her eyes wide. Around her everyone else is noticing there changes as well. _Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as I thought._ She let out a sigh. _Think positive Ziya, think positive._

"Then we'll just have to escape ourselves"

Everyone's eyes turn to her again. They smile and nod.

"Ok… my names Sepher."

_______________________________________________________________________

The same group arrives in the dinning room. Everyone is checking the surrounding. Eggman is sitting at one end of the table. He motions them to sit. Ziya take a seat between Ja and Sepher. Rex and Fred sit one the other side.

"It seems we got off one the wrong foot today." She look at him, was he being nice. "So to make it up to you all I made gifts. There under your seats."

Everyone looks under and fines a white box with each of our fur color as a ribbon.

Rex is the first to "devour" his. Inside are spiked gloves and yellow shoes. Ja and Fred are next. Ja has a ray gun while Fred gets a pair of shoes. Half black and the other half is the same gray as his skin.

Sepher stares at the box; he had never seen something like this. He followed Rex's example and ripped his way into the package to revel a pair of tan shoes with a red stripe on it. Next to the shoes was a stuffed fox.

Ziya opened her box last trying to be polite. Inside was a pair of shoes and gloves. The gloves were white with blue cup lings. The shoes had white sox but the shoes themselves where dark blue with a dark green strip.

They all looked at Eggman, simple smiling.

"Cheers to a new year" he said

"Cheers"

**********************************************************************

Four weeks later

The light turned on. It was time to train. For days now Eggman had been talking about a new robot he had invented. A combination of cloning and machine as he called it, and today was going to be the fight for their freedom.

---

Hi i just tought i'd redo my story... you don't have to read if you don't want to?


	2. Chapter 2

They walked down the hall to the training area. Ziya and Fred had check out the area after dark when Eggman had gone out. Eggman had not only messed with their appearance but gave them powers as well. Ziya was the first to be experimented on by Eggman so she could just fly and run faster than most cats (about Tails speed). Fred had gained the ability to turn invisible.

Rex was good at punches and about as fast as Ziya. Ja was as fast as Sonic or at least Eggman said but nothing else.

Sepher had bad powers for his background. He was supposed to be able to command the ultimate power but he opposed violence's, at least he could summon a little.

They arrived at the gym. The lights were off but the team could feel the sand under their feet.

Eggman announced their opponent "today you will be fighting Model X. He was red with a peach bell and muzzle. His hair was in all direction in the form of spikes with two yellow horns on his head. His arm, legs, and tail where made of metal.

He looked like something Ziya had seen in a nightmare. She closed her eyes behind them she saw a burning village. Someone was running. Her heart pounded as if it where herself running from the flames. The figure tripped as a blood thirsty laugh filled the air. And the creature that made it was even deadlier. She tried to get a good look but he was in the fire walking toward the lady… the dream started to fade.

"No" she cried, but Ja hit her, and she lost it

"What are you doing?"

"Huh"

"That thing could have killed you"

Ziya look around; Rex is fighting the robot while everyone else is watching her.

"Right" as a flame lights in her eyes.

"Let's move. Ja go help Rex, everyone else will help me."

Ja nods and runs to help Rex, while they run to the southwest corner.

"Fred keep an eye out while I weaken the spot"

"K"

His body quickly adjusts to the steel around him. In seconds he is gone, and the shoes changed color as well. Sepher stares wide eyed at the spot where Fred was. Ziya looks away, tearing at the metal.

---

**REX'S POV**

The robot, model X as Eggman called it, ran toward me. His hand ready to crush what ever gets in their way.

I look over at Ziya. She is doing nothing, and the robot is getting closer.

Before another thought can enter my brain I charge. A punch is thrown at me with full force. I duck and all it hits is my hair. Before it recovers I throw my own punch at it. My fist comes in contact with it chin sending him up. To knock him out while we make our escape I jump up.

A foot hits me in the back hard. The ground hits me hard. The robot now was wings. Ha I guess Eggman wasn't kidding when he made this one. The red cyborg flew at him with incredible speed. His body was still in shock for this one, his brown body ready itself for the attack.

It never came. Rex opened his to see Ja. Right before MX slammed into him Ja delivered a punch of his own. I stood up eager to join the fight. He was going to pay for that trick.

Ja jumped to confuse him while I rammed my fist into him, knocking him to the floor. Pouncing on him before he could get up I punched him tell it hurt.

"He's finished" I smiled and looked at Ja. We both got up. The others were in the corner making the hole. We started to walk up.

"REX!!!"

I was in pain. A liquid substance ran down my arm. Was it blood? I looked up, MX was standing above me. A sword was in his hands.

My eyes grew cloud. After that nothing but darkness.

---

The monster stood before him. The blade stained with my friend's blood. Rex stood there stunned. His eyes grew yellow. MX raised his blade high for another blow.

No I wouldn't let him. This was my plan and nothing could go wrong Clank. The metal blade fell to the floor. All eyes were upon me, well almost all. Rex had collapsed.

I stared MX in the eyes. MX just stood there, smiling.

"Fine then"

I jumped in the air upon hearing this. MX spread his wing again, but was blasted by Ja's ray gun. Sepher was working on the hole. If I could hold him off for a few minutes, we would be free.

I flew above him. This should stop him. My back touched the ceiling. I dove. To make the impact more brutal I spun doing this.

A direct hit. Ja was running toward the corner. Sepher had made the hole with his powers. MX was down. I looked for Rex he was gone. Eggman robots where swallowed up into the sand after we beat them. I ran to them.

"well I guess this is goodbye"

"yeah, good luck to you two"

I'm taking Sepher with me, on his request. Ja and Fred run out into the open air. Bending down I pick up Sepher.

I step out into the world; according to Eggman we were asleep for six years. The air hits my face. It was night time.

Sepher pokes me and points southwest. The journey begins now; I smile as the wind blows.

Half and hour later I see a forest.

"Are we going to sleep there?"

"Yeah"

I miss a step and the world twirls around me. I hit the ground several times before the spinning stops.

I get up using my arms; my legs are pretty beat up. I look at Sepher. He's crashed into a tree. He's knocked out from my trip.

"It's going to be a long night"

---

Boom

"What was that?"

A pair of red white shoes hit the ground. The blue hedgehog sped off toward the direction of the blast.

Sonic stopped near some bushes to watch the base. Nothing. He waited for a few minutes.

"Maybe I imagined it." He turned around, only to hit a dark red shoe. The hedgehog slammed into a tree.

"Intruder down, subject identified, Sonic the hedgehog, capture confirmed." The red robot walked toward the collapsed hedgehog.

MX picked up Sonic, the wings sprouted from his back. He flew back to the base to report to Eggman.

---

The rain pours down. I watch it from the cave.

"Uh"

"You need to rest"

Sepher had caught a cold a week ago. Over time it became worse. We need to get out of the woods. I could try to get some medicine then.

I touched his forehead, his fever was getting worse.

SNAP. I got up and took a fighting position. A few days after we escaped Eggman put up wanted posters. Everyone was looking for us.

In the mouth of the cave was a purple Chameleon. It had yellow eyes and look like a ninja.

Are eyes met then he looked at Sepher. To make myself more normal I fold up my wings.

"Can I stay tell the storm goes over"

"…"

"I wouldn't turn you in"

"Why not"

"I hate Eggman and you look like you need help"

"Fine"

"Thank you" he took a blow and walked to the opposite wall.

"May I ask for your name?"

"Ziya and this is Sepher, yours"

"Espio"

I nod, then turn back to Sepher

I yawn and lay down next to Sepher. Just for tonight he'll stay.

---

She awoke at about midnight. Shaking her head, she got up, there was a full moon tonight.

Espio was still standing up right, sleeping. Sepher was still sleeping of the sickness. No one looked like they would wake up any time soon.

A guest of wind blew as she exited the cave. Not looking back she started to run.

It felt good to be free, outside, and away for everyone. But she was looking for something. Something she hadn't seen in six years.

Ahead was a tree. It branches bent, like it was fighting the wind only there was none. No leaves grew on this tree even though the rest of the forest was green. Even grass refused to grow around it.

That was it. Before she had been 'found' by Eggman she wandered this tree.

************************************************************************

His eyes stared at the cold metal floor around him. His body sore from struggling in the hard wooden chair, which he was forced into about a day ago.

The blue blur looked up only to see the cruel eyes of this capture. Model X stared back, longing to kill something. Though no one new it MX had once killed an entire village as well as his family. Before he was experimented on, he had been a killer.

Not wanting to look into the eyes of the horned hedgehog any longer. Sonic looked back at the floor, forcing him into his own thoughts. This did not last long for the door slid open.

The fat egg stood in the doorway facing his most hated enemy.

"What do you want, Egghead"

"Only to tell you the plan" a cruel smile spread across his face.

Sonic's eyes widened with a mixture of hatred, determination and a bit of fear. Fear of being helpless and tortured.

"The plan is to make you a brainless zombie that serves me"

"That will never happen Egghead"

"Will see about that"

Eggman snapped his fingers, signaling his robot clone to take Sonic to his new headquarters.

The robot throws Sonic out of the chair. Jumping on him before the hero has a chance to get up.

Forcing his hands to an uncomfortable backward position. Sonic squirmed trying to get away. Eggman, who was very pleased with his new minion's action, stepped forward, only to meet the harsh glare of the hedgehog.

Take out a pair of thick metal cuffs, MX snapped them on its prisoner, leaving little room for movement.

Quietly MX stood up waiting for its next orders.

Sonic took this as his change and dove for the exit, only to be taken down by MX once more. This time though he did not stay on the ground but was lifted up and thrown into the wall, knocking him into unconsciousness.

************************************************************************

The wind blew the sea up in the air. Only one person was on the beach today. His purple eyes glittered as it watched the waves. This was the first time it had seen the sea.

Fred yawned and looked up at the clouds. The sky looked different than the rain he encountered on the way here. So white and fluffy.

The black alien closed its eyes. A blue plane hummed up above. Opening one eye, Fred watched it.

A dark shadow shadowed the beach.

"Is that a floating island?"

Fred sat up and watched the plane fly to the floating island. Spreading his gray wings he took off to the island.

************************************************************************

The island was a field with an alter in the middle. To keep himself from being he blended in with the sky. Quietly he approached the alter. Around it was a bright green emerald.

Fred felt the power of the emerald as he approached it. The emerald glowed, drawing Fred into a trance.

"Your full power has not been realized"

"Huh?"

"You draw your true powers from the seven serves"

"What are the seven serves?"

A crash knocked a boulder into the emerald.

"EGGMAN YOU WON'T GET THE MASTER EMERALD"

"Master emerald?" Fred looked for the direction of the voice, a red echidna was screaming at the hated egg shaped man. The two tail fox was lying on the ground. A hole in front of him.

Fred knew Eggman could not get the master emerald. Flying up to the hovercraft, Fred looked for the emergency return to base button. There were two that looked possible. A red and a yellow, Fred pressed the yellow button.

"**I'm your little butterfly****Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky Ay, Ay, Ay, ****I'm your little butterfly**"

"What the heck"

Knuckles crashed on the ground laughing.

"That's not mine" Eggman said trying to keep his dignity.

_Wrong button _thought Fred. _Ok, that's try the red button_.

"**Emergency return to base button has been pressed, return to base now"**

"You need to fix that virus"

"NNNOOOO, curses you virus" Eggman said as his hovercraft went back to his base.

Not feeling any threat Fred appeared in front of Knuckles and Tails.

************************************************************************

"The subject Sonic the hedgehog has been missing for one week"

"So, that faker can help himself"

"Yes but we are worried about him"

"Fine, but I want the usual payment"

"Yes Miss Rouge, ten diamonds. And for Shadow a chaos emerald"

"Ok but where is this thing"

************************************************************************

Ja sighed

"why can't they leave me allow"

A white bat and a black hedgehog where following him. To be safe Ja broke into a run. the white bat had trouble keeping up but the black one had no trouble and caught up to him. The hedgehog glared at him.

"I take it you're here for the reward"

"No, where looking for Sonic"

"Ok?"

"Where looking for him"

"oh great, so what do you want with me"

"you came from Eggman"

"Doesn't mean I like him"

"LIKE I BELIEVE THAT" Shadow yelled launching a kick at his face.

Ja ducked in time punching him in the chest sending them both back a few inches. Shadow stopped as Ja run toward him. His eyes calculating Ja's movements. When he was about five feet away, Shadow raised his chaos emerald.

"CHOAS CONTROL" he yelled appearing behind Ja's back, in spin dash form. Ja hit the wall, facing the dark hedgehog, determined to win. Shadow smiled and they both ran to each other.

"Stop" Rouge flew in between them, forcing them to stop.

"Shads maybe he's telling the truth" she spoke. Looking to Ja she said again " who are you?"

"My name is Ja" he said not ready to be questioned.

"Ok… can you help us find our friend Sonic then?" she said blushing. Shadow glared in the background.

"uh sure" Ja said blushing.

________________________

Yeah three people looked at my story :)

Sepher: i thought you didn't care?

X: please she just trying to fix her story and raise awareness

Sepher: why are you here? aren't you a bad guy?

X: yes but the author got lonely from lack of fun and friend so she takes to us

Sepher: Oh... exiting chapter

X: yes, please keep reading people

YES I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE

X: but she ground


	3. Chapter 3

It was sun rise when Ziya returned to the cave. The dew covered the grass felt good between her toes. Back at the tree she had discarded her presents from Eggman.

The cave was quite when she walked in. Sepher was sleeping on the floor, Espio hovered over him.

"What's wrong?"

"His fever is rising"

Ziya looked down at the floor. "If he's cold gets worse he will die". _What can I do, I looked all night for an herb and no one will take us in, unless_. Ziya looked up at the dark pink chameleon.

"Can I stay at your place?"

"Huh"

"Can I stay at your place?"

"And I thought you hated me"

"I'm having second thoughts"

"Ok but it's a little far away"

"Ok" she pick up Sepher and fold his black wings hoping that they wouldn't fly open. Espio was at the mouth of the cave.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

************************************************************************

NIGHT TIME

A stick poked the fire; Ziya leaned back on her arms the starlight shone on her face

_Flashback_

"I'm going to go on ahead" the chameleon said while reloading his gun type things.

"why"

"you're wanted and it will be night soon"

"fine, whatever"

_End of Flashback_

Espio still had not retuned. She wouldn't care but he was the only acquaintance she had. If he didn't help her, Sepher would die. He still might too.

The blue fox was lying next to the fire, still sweating.

Content, Ziya closed her eyes.

"snap" Ziya big ear twitched at the sound. Espio, who claimed to be a ninja, would never make a sound. Beside this sounded heavier.

In the corner of her vision was a red robot equipped with about to fire a missile. She knew who it would be fired at.

A firer blast hit her back, scaring her wing beyond use. Sepher was in her arms, undamaged.

Using her arms she hosted her self up, waiting for the next attack. Seeming to be out of missiles the robot lunged. Ziya leaped over the robot and kicked it. the robot spun around hitting Ziya with its arms.

Her red blood fell, hitting the dry earth beneath her. The robot had seemingly grown a sword where his hand was. The robot hit her with another missile.

Ziya looked up and instead of seeing on robot there were three, all ready to attack.

Fear creped into her eye. She had never fought alone before; And Eggman always stopped the battle before someone died. Tries ran down her cheeks, she was afraid.

"Ziya"

"Sepher" behind her the mutant was trying to get up. Ziya ran to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to help"

"No… I can handle this"

"But your hurt"

_He's right, but I can do this_. She faced the robots.

"Sepher stay back"

"Okay" his voice was weak now she had to end this fast.

Five claws penetrated one of the robots. Oil pours out of the hole. Ziya smiled she had hit the gas tank. The robot fell. Another missile hit her in the back, knocking her to the ground. Her vision turned blurry.

"LEAF SWIRL"

The last thing she saw was the other two robots falling.

************************************************************************

She awoke in awoke in a white room with green carpet. Bandages where tied around her back. Everything was quite. Had Eggman capture her?

Dingdong.

_Ok Egghead wouldn't have a doorbell. Then maybe. That's right Espio, he must have helped._

Her body was still hurting from the blast, but she wanted to know about Sepher.

Ziya pushed the door open, allowing voice to fill the room.

"CHARMY SLOW DOWN"

A dark green crocodile was sitting at a desk. In the corner Espio was meditating, while a bee was flying around the room with Sepher and a little rabbit were chasing him.

Ziya was at the bottom of the stairs now.

"so you're awake" the crocodile said

"ya"

"my names Vector and the bee's Charmy"

"Ziya"

The rabbit walked up to Ziya. "I'm Cream and this is Cheese" she pointed to the chao on top of her head.

"Cool"

************************************************************************

The burning village was in sight. Someone running from something. My heart pounded as if it where me running from the flames.

The figure tripped as a blood thirsty laugh filled the air. And the creature that made it was even deadlier. He was in the fire walking toward the lady the figure. Her head was knocking off in a few seconds.

I tried to look away but it something stopped me. The creature walked closer to the lady's dead body. The fire raging behind him there was already a pool of blood forming.

For the first time I could get a good look at him. He looked like MX accepted none metal. His orange eyes thirty for more kill.

I ran, I wanted to run far away from that monster. I ran into the forest. The trees and bushes looked like a blur as I ran by. Some one was with me, he was black from lack of memory.

A root came out of nowhere. I fell faced first into the mud. The creatures name flashed into my mind X. in a moment he was upon me.

Then nothing but blackness…

*****

The warmth of his body was slowly returning. There was no light in the cold cell he had been thrown into. _Ugg, why does my ankle hurt? _

The blue hedgehog woke up only to find his ankle swollen and chained to the wall. _Guess I won't be running for awhile. Anyway where am I?_

Slowly Sonic began to lift him self. The jail cell had two pipes on both walls. A sheet of darkened glass covered the opening to the cell. Even if his ankle wasn't sprained he probably couldn't break the glass.

"Hey you're that sonic guy aren't you?"

Sonic green eyes turned only to find a brown hedgehog. About the same as him, only with bigger ears and tail. The hedgehog had a bad scar on his chest.

"Ya, why?"

"I'm Rex… so how did you get in here."

"That cyborg got me"

"That cyborg, do you mean Model X"

"I guess" Sonic was shaking his head, _this guy is confusing_.

Their conversation was interrupted by a door slamming. Eggman walked up, His whole body shaking from the movement.

"So are both of you awake"

"Yes, butt hole" Rex rolled his eyes at the stupid comment.

Sonic looked over at Rex, _who is this guy?_

"Rex, I treated you nicely and you repay me by hitting in the back"

"Ya that about sums it up"

"WHY YOU!?!"

"You and I both know you did it so we'd trust you, you're real plan was to use us to destroy him" he said pointing at Sonic.

Eggman was now ready to kill the brown hedgehog. "Fine then there will be no dinner for both of you for a week" Eggman stormed out of the room and the two hedgehogs were left alone.

"You were meant to kill me"

"… ya but I'd rather die than do that"

Sonic nodded, he knew what it was like to be forced into something.

"Well we should get some sleep, huh"

************************************************************************

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH THE MASTER EMERALD, FREAK"

"Nothing"

"LIER"

"Knuckles maybe we should listen to… um… him?"

"WHY SHOULD I"

Tails swallowed hard "because I think he just helped us get rid of Eggman."

"WHAT"

"…"

Fred was watching these two being yell at each other. _Maybe I shouldn't have shown my self._

"I'm sorry for the interruption but if you want me to leave, I can"

Both of the friends look up at him.

"Knuckles… he did help us"

"Ok fine I'll let him stay"

Fred nodded with a grin across his face. He had found some new friends and they seemed just as weird as him.

Tails ran up to him.

"Would you like to stay at my place for now?"

"Sure, kid"

----

wow 2 chapter combinded

X: your to bored

Sepher: i feel for Sonic

X: hat he desered that

Sepher: no he didn't

Quite both of you and don't poil any thing

X: me?


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of oil and paint was in the air as the two tail fox and black alien entered the house. Inventions and a number of bots covered the floor.

"Sorry it's such a mess"

"That's ok, I'm just glad to have some where to stay"

Tails smiled. It had been a month since he had decided to live on his own. Sonic had never been good at cleaning and Tails' tinkering didn't help their living quarters either.

"Dinners at 6 and umm… you get the couch. If that's ok?"

"Sure"

************************************************************************

There was a smell of noodles in the air. Tails was next to the stove watching their dinner.

Fred was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling. It had been 2 days of "bonding and adjusting" with the young fox. But that was when Tails wasn't fixing things. (He didn't like interruptions during his alone time)

"The rain sure is loud, huh?"

"Yea I guess"

"So… um… do you want to go with me to town tomorrow?"

Fred's purple eyes looked over at Tails. It was the first time he had said that. Tails had all ways been weary of him going out, at least after the news that of him being wanted.

"Um, are you sure that's ok"

Tails nodded to reply to the question. "But you need to wear something to cover your "parts" up.

"Ok, so where are we going?"

"To some friend's of mine house"

Fred smiled he had all ways wanted to meet the kit's famous friends. _So I final get to meet the people that Eggman hated so much._

"Umm… Tails is something burning?"

"What? Oh dinner" Tails rushed to the stove to save their dinner.

************************************************************************

_**Meanwhile**_

The light was off in the up stairs room. Only the creak of the door was open. Ziya and Sepher huddled at the door way trying not to be seen. Down stair was a client.

Vector, Charming, and Espio talked to the lady eager to get the deal over with. Cream was with her mom. Yesterday the three had gone out to find her missing "pet". Ziya came to help after hearing that the pet was a saber tooth. The group had a hard time taking it down.

Final the crazy lady left.

The two friends left the upstairs.

"So who's the next person on our list?"

"Someone who goes by the name of…"

A knock cut the crocodile off.

Ziya and Sepher ran back up stair to not be seen, Charming buzz over to the door.

A red dog stood in the door way. "Hello my name is Xiuhcoat"

"Ah… yes… we were expecting you"

Xiuhcoat looked up at us. I held my breath; there was something about him that was familiar. He walked over to the couch.

"Yes I am looking for some chao animals"

"Oh… ok what do you need"

"A lion, cat, and fox"

"I'm sure we can find some"

"Thank you" Xiuhcoat walked out of the building.

************************************************************************

**OUTSIDE**

Xiuhcoat transformed into his regular form.

"Eggman will be most pleased with my work"

The cyborg ran off into the rain.

************************************************************************

Fred had been preparing for the day. His fur had turned a dark green, while his belly, horns, and muzzle were a peach.

Tails walked up. "So you ready to leaavvveeee… dang you real can change color."

Fred smiled. This would make fitting in a lot easier if he could fool his two-tailed friend.

"Yea"

The two of the walked out the door and into the sun.

************************************************************

_Hundreds down, ten to go_

Turquoise eyes looked at the messy of robots. All had been released to test his strength and powers.

Sweat dripped from his brow. A dagger rested in his hand.

The other ten robots took aim.

_If I get hit with one more blast it'll be over. _He thought to himself

His tail waved back and forth, waiting for an opening.

The robots fired. The figure jumped to the wall, pushing off to get more speed.

The units fell one by one from the blade dagger.

**GOOD YOUR TRAINING HAS BEEN COMPLETED FOR TODAY**

The voice rang out from the intercom.

The green lion relaxed, he had been on endless training only to stop to eat and sleep.

---

"So how did I do this time?" Ja asked looking up at his new team mates.

"Hump" Shadows red eyes glared at him. The GUN had assigned Ja to their group since omega got to close too a magnet.

"88" Rouge said. "almost there, but still having a little trouble with…"

The screen cut her off. It seemed too be picking up another radio signal. Since they were on the Ark they were getting a lot of them.

The screen lit up showing a picture of a cell. One figure paced back and forth while the other sat there, seemingly day dreaming. A red mechanically figure laid against the wall.

Everyone's eyes widened. Rouge was the first to speak.

"Shads is that?"

Shadow nodded.

"This is from Eggman isn't it?"

"Yes, but I think that faker can handle himself"

Ja stepped forward knowing how cruel the MX could be.

"I don't think so"

"what do you mean?"

"MX is about as fast as me but he also can fly. Plus he has his mechanical parts to help him in battle"

Shadow grunted, looking at the wall, leaving a silence in the room.

"if that's so then how are we going to stop Eggman this time" Shadow final said.

"…"

"well?"

_If the other help then maybe._

"ARE YOU LISTING TO ME?!?"

Ja looked up facing the dark hedgehog.

"There are three other like me; if they help then we could stop this"

************************************************************************

"Ok, so who's first one the list"

"Amy, she a good friend of mine"

"Hey, I forgot why are we doing this again?"

"she's worried about Sonic" Tails said sighing.

"O"

Tails smiled, his color changing friend. He was a lot like Sonic in some ways.

"plus I taking her lunch to get her mind off him"

They reached Amy's apartment after a few minutes.

A pink hedgehog answered the door. She was wearing a short red dress with red boots.

"Amy, are you ready to go"

She nodded and they headed out.

************************************************************************

Their meal was one what descent. Amy was rambling one about her beloved love the whole time. Finally Tails told her that they would find him.

"but how" Amy was in tears now.

"we'll ask Victor and them to help us"

"okay" Amy made out.

Tails smiled having calmed the girl down.

************************************************************************

The rain had just stared to fall. Many people were rushing to their homes. Two figures walk the streets now, A cat and a fox.

Ziya smiled, she now had on long pants, shoes, gloves, and a jacket. Her hair was braided behind her. Sepher looked similar only had a base ball cap on.

Chaotix had an important case… but were out of food. Ziya decide to get dinner for them tonight, Sepher just wanted to tag along.

************************************************************************

"You find your friends, we'll find Sonic's." Ja smiled.

The plan was to go down to earth and all the help they could.

Shadow pulled out a green chaos emerald, a flash filled the room.

************************************************************************

We walk up to the headquarters. Team Chaotix seemed to be waiting for someone but they weren't busy.

Tails opened the door, and was greeted by a bee hugging him.

"DID YOU BRING ME TREATS, HUH, DID YA, DID YA"

Tails blinked in confusion.

"Umm Charmy that's Tails"

"huh?"

"Oh. Sorry tails"

I sighed. _Man that scared the heck out of me"_

"please come on in Tails, Amy, and… um?"

"Fred"

"Fred"

"…"

"huh? What's wrong?"

_What the… why can't I move…_

"**TAGET LOCKED ON"**

My eyes widen in fear. _That sound like MX. _

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!?!?!!"

************************************************************************

Boom

I look over my shoulder. _That blast sounded like it came from…_

"oh no"

"What is it, Ziya?"

I started to run, Sepher is behind me. _I just hope we're not too late._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hi if you read this far then well i going to tell you the real reson that i'm rewriting this

X: and i just thought you were bored

well that to

Sepher: ... are you sure they'll read it

hey we have on person reading and their to chapter 3 skipping chapter 2

X: ... well it is more insting

you guy's just ruined it... anyways i'm trying to write another story, a sequel. it will be out this summer

anouncer voice: For more info please look at the authors profile. this is no joke


	5. Chapter 5

I keep running. Sepher has now fallen behind and is yelling at me to slow down.

I reach the house. Only some piles of ruble are left.

"No" I fall nothing had survived that explosion.

Sepher comes up behind me crying to.

"What do we do now?"

I look at him. _He's right; we don't have a home anymore. _

************************************************************************

It has been an hour. I found an island in the distance but since we both have wing it shouldn't be a problem.

I was running back now.

"Sepher"

"Ziya, did you find a place?"

"Yea"

************************************************************************

Knuckles was sitting quietly on the steps. The master emerald glowing behind him; the rain falling in his face.

_Man I need to rebuild the alter. But it is a lot of work. Maybe I can get Sonic and Tails to help. Yea that'll do._

He smiled thinking to him self. His thoughts were broken from a flash of light in front of him.

************************************************************************

The rain was blinding as they flew.

"How you holding up"

"Fine"

I nod. We are close to the island now. I can see a shine on it but nothing else.

"Ziya! Look"

I stare at what he is pointing at, a red creature with wings.

"MX" I growl under my breath.

************************************************************************

"So how are they, Knuckles?"

"There're still shake up from the blast but other wise good"

Shadow nods. Rouge is sitting on a rock near by. Ja is keeping look out for any of Eggmans robots.

"So why did you put the master emerald in there?"

"To help them recover faster"

Rouge nods.

"I just hope they'll be all right"

************************************************************************

Ja sits on top of the pillar. He was still a little shocked when he saw Fred and some other animals around him.

_Flashback_

Shadow had just caused chaos control. It felt like every molecule in his body was being separated and scattered. He wanted to scream.

Final it stopped, tripping him up. His eyes opened to see black fur in front of him. Standing up he saw Fred collapsed and slightly burnt.

There were 5 other figures around him. A pink hedgehog, a bee, a crocodile, a chameleon, and a two tailed fox.

Rouge was the first to speak. "Shads what happened?"

"They must have caught the chaos wave and interfered with the space time continue there fore…"

"English please"

"Fine, they chaos controlled at the saw time as us, there fore coming to the same place"

"Thank you"

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?

I look up to see a red echidna.

"Chill Knuckles, were here for Sonic"

"WHAT DOES THAT BLUE FREAK WANT NOW"

"Well…"

"I said shouldn't we help them"

"Huh?" Knuckles now notice the people on the ground. "What in the world"

I grab Fred not waiting another minute for an answer.

"Hold it green boy, I take him, he's a friend of mine"

"Yea he's a friend of mine to"

"Huh?"

"Knuckles he's wanted, too" Rouge steps in.

"Good, now if were done talking lets get some cover"

_End of Flashback_

I look forward. Two figures are landing on the island.

Jumping down I said to the others "I see other on the island I'll go and check it out". Before anyone can stop me, I run on ahead.

"Ja… be careful" Rouge whispers before going into the cave.

*****************

It was pitch dark on the island. The trees made it impossible to see. She sighed, Sepher had gotten lost and she had been looking for him for the last hour.

Tiredness was consuming her. _Maybe it'll be easier to find him tomorrow. _Ziya laid down on the ground, slowly drifting off.

************************************************************************

He too was getting tired but didn't stop. Unlike Ziya the young kit did not like sleeping in the middle of the woods.

The scenery was a blur around him but he could still see.

Eggman decide that since Sepher was the last person in his creations he would upgrade his senses. The others had this too but his where the sharpest.

Yet even still he didn't notice the cliff in front of him.

************************************************************************

A scream woke the purple cat. _That sounded like Sepher_. She got up running in the direction she heard the voice.

_Hang on Sepher I'm coming! _Ziya thought as she headed deeper into the forest.

After 5 minutes of running she was finally at enough speed to take off. Her dark green wings spread. Panting Ziya lifted herself a few inches off the ground.

The ground hit her shortly after. _Great, my wings are still recovering from the explosion last week. _Folding her wing she started running again. _It'll be awhile before I can use them again, that trip over here must have hurt them more than I thought._

************************************************************************

"Hello Fred"

"Huh"

All a round the black alien was blackness. _Man my head hurts, I mist have past out… wait a minute what happened to everyone._

He sat up; around him the darkness was clearing. In front of him was the master emerald, inside a full built shine.

"Are you awake yet?" an orange echidna said.

"I think so" _wait a minute I know that voice._

She smiled."That's good"

"So what happened… um?"

"Tikal… and you used your true power"

"Right, I remember you talking about it!"

"Yes" she looked at him "do you think you can do it again"

"I think so… why?"

"Because you will need it, but right now your fox friend is in danger"

"WHAT"

************************************************************************

His eyes blinked. He was in the cave now. Outside he heard Knuckles yelling at someone. _What the… wait, that dream… that girl said._

"_**Because you will need it, but right now your fox friend is in danger"**_

_Sepher… I'm coming._

************************************************************************

Shads was yelling at Knuckles to come with them to help Sonic. Rouge was rubbing her temples. _Maybe I should just steal the master emerald to make him follow us. _

But instead Rouge just got of the rock she had been sitting on and headed toward the cave, only to see a yellow light come from the cave.

Running in she saw only one person missing… Fred.

************************************************************************

He looked over the cliff his wings stopped him from falling off.

A faint smell spread over him. Fur and oil? Sepher turned around just as a million needles hit him. His visor grew blurry. MX took his chance pushing him off the cliff.

Sepher's hand grabbed the cliff, holding on with dear life. His fingers stared to slip slipping. _Great this is the end of me… Ziya I'm sorry that I couldn't help you more. _

There was at least a 50 foot drop till the ground. The wind almost blew him off the cliff. It wasn't a good idea to fly in those conditions.

_Good bye, cruel world_. The young fox lost his grip. As MX smiled at him.

************************

The cliff was in sight. _Sepher please be all right._ I look down at the cliff. Nothing… One tear fell, taking its time. _He isn't coming back is he? _I stand their for the longest time, feeling nothing but sadness. Like there was nothing to live for any more.

"You're late…" the red murder is staring at me. His were orange eyes.

"What do… you… mean?" I managed to choke out.

"I see that you still remember me, good that will make it easier to explain.

_NO, I don't want to be with you. _My heart raced. More tears are falling now, as a mixture of fear, lose, and something deep inside, bubbling up. I want to run but my feet are frozen.

"No words huh" his face is an inches away from mine. "Is that anyway to greet the guy who did so many things to you?"

"What do you mean by that…? X" gathering up myself.

That deadly laugh filled the sky again. A creak of lighting flash, making him even more evil, if that was possible.

"Well stupid, for one I killed every in your pitiful village and two I blew up that house you lived in…"

"Why did you do that…? I… I did nothing to you"

"A sad question for the weak, they deserved it, it's as simple as that. You see my goal is to kill off the weak, pitiful, and the normal. In fact if it wasn't for Eggman, and that, I would have killed everyone in the world by now, because no one is strong, because they all can die"

"So that's the reason you kill them, because they could die?"

"Yes, why let them worry any more, even that blue fox deserved it"

"What?"

"O you didn't know? Fine then I'll tell you that baby you carry around… I killed him"

"Sepher" I muttered.

"I don't even know why Eggman let him live, he was the weakest of all, barely using his …"

Five claws stopped him from finishing. "Shut up you bastered!?!"

************************************************************************

Rouge stepped out of the cave. Knuckles and Shadow had stopped fighting.

"What's the matter Shadow?"

"Huh, O Rouge… Um it's nothing"

************************************************************************

Ja stopped "shout" he said shifting his direction. _First Fred, Ziya, who's next. _

Droplets fell making large puddles on the path. But nothing stopped him.

***********************

Thick mud was caked on to his fur. Not to long ago he had seen a red Animal fly over head. The rain kept coming down trying to make him retreat back to the cave. It didn't matter, Tikal trusted him, she trusted all of them

One shoe after another beat the wet ground, every step taking him closer to some thing. Leafs and branches flying in his face. All of the forces of nature acting against him. Almost everything tripping him up.

But only one leaf pervaded. It flew in his face causing him to slip. It wouldn't be that bad except of a slope making him tumble.

************************************************************************

The cliff was now barren of any plants. Only two figures still lived, and both weren't ready to give up yet.

I stared long and hard into that demon's eyes. I could feel my blood boiling. _No one has a right to die, not even eggman. But he, he made it seem like a game. _

I trashed forward hoping to dig in to his flesh, but to no avail. The next thing I knew I had three gashes in my cheek. X was on top of me, His blade above my wind pipe.

"Pitiful cat did you really think that you could out battle me?"

The next thing I remember was lying on the ground bleeding.

************************************************************************

Fred landed mud, his head still dazed from the fall.

Looking around he that he was in a small cave. Glowing moss struck to the walls. But that's not what catch his eye, instead it was a small light blue body with black hanging ears, huddling against the cave.

"Sepher" he said running to pick him up. Something strange happened when his touched him. His fur turned colors, black turned to gray and gray to white. A tingling feeling shot through his body.

And it stayed like that for hours, both of them where in a trance.

Daylight shone through the hole, almost sapping Sepher's power. Fred went back to normal.

************************************************************************

It took an hour to get back through the shrine, mostly because I didn't want to warp. Sepher was fine with that and talked about what happened since we had seen each other last.

When we got there, we had already found out that Sepher could heal himself and others.

************************************************************************

Knucklehead was on the verge of tearing Shadows head off now because of who knows what, and Ja had come back muttering something about killing some one. I final got him calmed down enough to tell that another one of his mutant friends had been killed by X. Now he's practicing one of the powers that egghead gave him, by running off a cliff… and the black alien came back with a five year old who is now going to help us also practicing his power doing some thing in the cave. But far from doing it.

As for me I'm just tanning on a rock waiting for nighttime when we rescue Sonic and the brown hedgehog.

------

okay once i'm done with this story on to the real one

X: your really bored aren't you

Yep

Sepher: what real story

it will come on week after i finish this one


	6. Chapter 6

The darkness seemed welcoming now, compared to what Eggman had been doing to them.

Sonic was gone now, Eggman had taken him for more experiments.

Slowly/painfully Rex waded though water to the bars of the cage (from the pipes). Because of the rust the bar had become weakened. _For a doctor Eggman isn't really that smart. But then again he did make sure to convert me into a normal hedgehog again, and chain Sonic up, The Bastard._

Sighing Rex wadded back to the edge of the cage to wait another night out.

Or so he thought.

************************************************************************

The moon was shining over Angle Island.

"Ok every one ready"

Everyone crowded around Shadow, even though Knuckles was the one talking.

"WHAT" Shadow said suddenly seeing everyone's eyes one him.

"Well what?"

"Why is every one staring at me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"NO"

"You're the most like the second in command of this team"

"Since when!?!"

"Since well… Sonic Heroes"

"Fine I'll lead you weak pipsqueaks. Sepher you take Espio, Fred you'll take Amy, Rouge will take me, and every one else will take Victor (Charmy, Tails, and Ja). Now who knows where Eggheads base is!"

"I think I do"

"Well where is it Sepher"

"Umm... North West"

"Ok, let's move out!"

************************************************************************

"Ugg, what happened" her eyes quickly adjusted to the light. She was in a cell; a midget with three hairs and a green coat stared through the bars

"Well, Hello there little kitty" he said in a unhappy voice

"Get your hands off her, you filthy scum" said a red dog said. He had a long tail with yellow cutting into his red pelt on the arms and legs. Just like us.

_Was this a new creation?_

"What's going on down there, you nincompoops?" Robotnick's voice echoed down the stairs"

"The subjects have woken up, Sir"

"WHAT, err, fine, I'm coming down!"

Within several minutes a half robot, half human stepped down the stair case.

_What? Who's this guy? I thought this was Eggman._

"What do you want Robotnik" the red dog shouted.

"Yes and I know you to… You're that filthy Brat who warned him of my new creation!"

"Yeah so what, you were the one trying to ROBOTIZE OUR VILLAGE!"

"And your point is? I destroy every thing I can; it's called W-O-R-L-D D-O-M-I-N-A-T-I-O-N."

"SHUT UP, Will you!"

Silence entered the room; Robotnik was the first to speak.

"Snivel, go and get the red one, he will be the next one"

************************************************************************

Glassy green eyes stared into hers. Behind him was a swerve of colors.

"What happened?"

A watery sound answered.

"Huh"

"Howoshouldoioknowo"

"Ok so how do we or I get out?"

The blue watery creature pointed to the colors.

A confused look appeared on Ziya's face.

"Gootootheocolorsoandoflyo"

…

"Uggo"

"Maybe I should talk to her" specks of orange gather, forming an orange echidna. "Hello my name is Tikal"

"Ziya, So where am I?"

"In the land of the kinived"

"OK, so how do I get out?"

"Go to the colors and fly"

"What the Heck"

************************************************************************

The large base stood on top of the hill, moonlight shone brightly over it.

"Yeah I think that's it" Fred whispered.

"thanks' for that clarification"

"well, sorry Rouge"

"huff"

"will you to just come on" Shadow Yelled

"Fine"

Shadow led the group up the hill. The wall was made of steel and fifty feet high.

"Any ideas" Rouge asked

"Yea stand back" Shadow said setting a bomb to the side of the base.

Kaboom, the team looked to where the bomb was placed, the wall still strong holding its content a secret.

"Now what?" asked Tails

"I don't know Tails, I just don't know"

Tears formed up in the kits eyes. This was their only chance to save Sonic, it was the reason he came to Angle Island in the first place. He had known even before Shadow. Since Sonic first went to investigate the blast.

Eggman had won; he had back everyone into a corner. Even the transmission was part of it.

"New plan we break through" Knuckles said punching it. Amy helped with her hammer, while Rouge screw dived. Everyone took turns trying to break the wall

************************************************************************

Snivel stood in the control room, below him was a giant stadium with MX standing in the middle, bravely flinching to the banging outside.

What ever those goody goods had for him, he could send it back twice as hard, Snivel was sure of that. A shiver ran down his back, if anything went wrong in Eggman's plan. He would be the one paying for it with his life. Not to mention that the Sonic Team would tear him apart.

MX's cruel orange eyes looked at him cutting though the one side seeing glass, his eyes telling him to leave.

Snivel, took his advice and ran for the escape pods.

A tear creped down MX's face, _good, now no one can stop me. _

************************************************************************

**Swerve colors dimension **

"Wait" Tikal yelled. "Take us with you"

"What?" Ziya said turning around

"Take us with you, this is the land of judgment, time is for ever stopped. But we want to move on. So please take us with you"

"Sigh ok get on"

(Hi brief intersection Ziya, Tikal, and Chaos just flew to their deaths so no asking questions!)

************************************************************************

A hole was now in the corner. MX knew it was time. "Ziya I am sorry of what I put you through and now I will set it right, Goodbye".Without another thought MX activated his self destruct program.

************************************************************************

1 month later

Rex was lying in a patch of grass watching Angle Island pass over. Sepher playing hide and seek with Tails, Ja, Cream, and Fred. After the explosion every one had a few scratches, but Charming died. And Eggman was nowhere to be seen. The only Problem was Sonic was nowhere to be found. Tails guessed he was off running somewhere so they shouldn't worry about it.

************************************************************************

Sonic glared up at Robotnick. _So after all these years he's still alive._ He looked down at the green liquid burning his legs. From out side the tube Robotnick laughed.

"Now the world will be mine, with the world famous hedgehog obeying my every commanded"

Sonic growled at the mad scientist. He knew he had gotten his wish, and there was nothing he could do to stop him.

---

wow the end already, last time it took me about 10 chapter to finish

X: thats because your chapters where short and you were lazy

Sepher: i agree

be quite your just like the reader... anyways I might have the next story a little later than i said

Everyone: Bye


End file.
